First ' i love you's '
by CSIMiamigirl.01
Summary: Its kind of a continuation of "Delko on the Defence". Eric visits Calleigh before he leaves. What will happen? Will they find a way to be together, again?


Eric's point of view.(chap.1)

I'm laying here, in the dead silence of the night. Seeing Calleigh again, it brought back soo many memories. So many good memories. It brought back how much i really care about her. How much i love her. And seeing her again, im not sure if i actually want to go back to Porto Rico. I'll miss her too much. I dont know if i can handle that, the missing her, again. I mean i always miss her, from the moment shes leaves my side till the moment she comes back. But this, i dont think a could take losing her again. I'm back for a couple of days, but will that be enough? should i go and talk to her, or wait for tomorrow ? But can i wait for tomorrow ? Thats the true question.  
And i'm sure H wont mind me leaving for a bit. Especially for this paricular reason. Horatio has always been fond of my realationship with Calleigh. I highly doubt he'll say anything, if i leave for a while, maybe a few hours. Hes always been open-minded with what me and Calleigh had or have or will have, again. Maybe.

Somehow, while i was trying to convince myself to go see Calleigh and that no one minded what we did, i pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt on. Going for the door, i suddenly noticed Horatio standing in the kitchen staring at me.  
"Where you off too?" he asked.  
I simply answered " i gotta go somewhere, ill be back soon. Dont wait up."  
While i was walking out the door, i heard him say "hope everything works out." I closed the door, smilling to myself.  
Leave it to H to figure out where im off to, without me saying anything.

My hands are shaking a little, im strangely nervous, about what im going to say. How am i going to tell her? What am i going to say? I'm soo nervous. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? what am i saying. This is Calleigh. I managed to get out of the car, walk up her front stairs and prepare to knock. That's until i realised what time it was. It was almost 1 in the morning. What if she was sleeping? I dont want to wake her up. I suddenly heard the door open, and the warm breeze from her house washed over me. Her smell, Vanilla. It reminded me of all those good times, once again. I look down, to see Calleigh dressed in an old pair of sweats and my old hurricane sweat shirt ive been looking everywhere for. Calleigh looks up, and smiles nervously.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

"Calleigh's point of view.

"Nice sweatshirt" he said.  
Confusion took over me, for a split second, until i looked down and noticed what he was talking about. I was wearing my, well his, old hurrricane sweater. Every night, since he left i would put it on and curl up in a ball hugging it. I look up at him, with a guilty smile playing on my lips.  
" Thank you" I responded, my southern accent becomming more noticeable at the end. He laughs, and I suddenly can't stop myself. I start laughing too. Its an automatic reaction between us. When he smiles, i smile. When he laughs, I laugh. Vice versa. This kinda reminds me of times we used to spend together. And my smile disapeared, just a little. But just enough for him to notice.

"Whats wrong" he asked. I desperately wanted to answer him, but the words wouldn't come out. I started asking myself why. This was Eric, i dont need to protect myself from him. He would never hurt me. But then again he did. He hurt me soo bad when he left. And i started wondering if that was why i was closing up on him. But then i remembered that, it wasn't his idea to break up. That was all on me. I'm the one that told him I needed time. But, i didn't think he would just leave. And leave me, and everyone else. He always told me that he cared about me, so much. but he just left. I looked down and back up again, i guess he realised i wasn't going to answer because he changed the subject.  
"Were you going somewhere" he asked.  
I just nodded my head, and he went to move out of my way so i could pass.  
but then i said " I was actually uhmme. coming to see you".  
I open my door, inviting him in. It's been soo long since the last time hes been here. He came in, and he instantly tensed. "What's wrong" I asked him.  
He looked at me, with slight hurt in his eyes. He answered " Last time i was here, was the night, the night before i left".  
I wanted to laugh, shake that comment off, but i couldn't. It hit deep, and i dont think i realised how much i really cared for Eric until that moment, right there. I put on a smile i know he'll see right through.  
" Come on, lets go sit, talk." i told him. He simply nodded his head, in agreement.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Eric's point of view. (Chap.3)

I never thought sitting on a couch with Calleigh could be soo awkward. Even if the couch was one that we had sex on, multiple times. I think she knew what i was thinking, cause i could have sworn that i seen blush, her cheeks turning a bright red. I laughed. A nervous, a guilty, a humorous, devillike laugh. The silence went on forever, or so thats what it felt like to me. I finally broke it by asking " soo. what did you want to talk to me about?".  
" Hey, you're the one that showed up at my place." she responded.  
I had to laugh at that. Still, i answered " that's truee.. but.." and then i was interupted by her calling my name.  
"Eric.." i answered.  
" yeah" she suddenly looked very unconfortable, nervous. I kinda enjoy seeing her struggle, just a little. And i know that, that sounds kinda harsh. But for Calleigh Duquesne to be struggleing to find word, to form a coherent sentence, to tell me. It was just kinda funny. But i guess this isn't a laughing matter, she seems pretty nervous, scared. soo i asked her in a joking tone " Whats up, Cal? Why are you interupting my..." " I love you" She blurted out.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh's point of view. (Chap.4)

I never thought i could be this nervous around someone, even Eric. The only person that makes me nervous just by smilling that gorgeous smile he always has when hes around me, most of the time. But i guess now isn't one of those times. I sit there patiently waiting for him to answer something, anything. Good or bad. but nothing comes. I can feel the tears pricking my eyes, but i will not let them spill. No i wont be weak, even around Eric. Not again, i cant take being hurt one more time. I can see in his eyes that he's shocked, he doesn't know what to say. I put him on the spot, and now he doesn't know what to say, what to do. and im taking it the wrong way. I know i shouldn't, but i can't help it. Soo, before i could stop it, the tears started over flowing.

Next thing i know Eric has his arms around me, whispering comforting words in my ear. Until i finally stopped.

When i stopped, he tensed just a little, just enough for me to notice. He loosened up a little, put his finger under my chin. And i had to ask him what he was going. But he didn't answer. I could tell that he wanted to say it back, but i had a feeling he wasn't going to. He opens his mouth to say something and i just stared into his eyes, waiting for him to say it, hoping. But he didn't. Instead he said " I have to go" and got up and left.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Eric's point of view. (chap.5)

What am i doing? I can't do this. Calleigh told me she loves me, and what did i do. I grabbed her heart and stomped on it. I have to turn back around, i have to go tell her i love her,back. I can't beleive i hurt her again. What did i just do. I turn the car around, i have to tell her.

I get to her house, im standing outside her door..holding the key in my hand. I never really understood why i kept the key to her house. Maybe i was just trying to hold onto her, for as long as i could. Maybe, i just didn't want to let go. But whatever it was, i am sure glad i did. I put the key in the door, open it, close it again.. and walk into her livingroom to find her curled up in a ball, crying. I can tell i really hurt her. really bad. I dont think i've ever seen Calleigh cry this much, over anything.

I walk up to her, sit her up and wrap her in my arms. Waiting for her to stop crying, i hold her, and comfort her. When she stopped crying, i put a finger under her chin, for the second time that night. I could tell i hurt her, alot. alot more than i would ever have thought, possible. I faces were very close, maybe 10cm between our lips. I put my hands on each side of her face. She tried to put away, i felt her trying to pull away. But i wouldn't let her.  
I heard her ask me " why are you back here, dont you think you hurt me enough?". The thoguht of just hurting Calleighbrought on soo many emotiond.  
I answered her with " Just wait a second and you'll see".  
I slowly brought our lips closer and closer together, closing the distance between them.  
But, just before i did, i whisper very lightly " I love you too". From there shirts were pulled up and unbottoned, pants were off, and moans and whimpers were the only thing you heard. We spent the rest of the night making love, over and over again.

E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C E/C

Calleigh's point of view.(chap.6)

i never thought i would be this content, again. I never thought that i would be laying in Eric Delko's arms again, i mean i've hoped but i never really thought it possible. But, here we are, laying on my couch. Wrapped in a thin blanket, laying contently wrapped around eachother. Just like old times. That brought me back to our earlier conversation, at the lab. What was going to happen now? Is he still going to leave, is he going to stay? Are we going to be together, again? I really hope soo. He noticed my tension, seeing as how i tensed.  
He asked "babiee, whats wrong?" as he kissed my forehead. Butterflies went off in my stomach as he said babiee.  
" Nothing, it's just.. well. what are we going to do? " i asked him in reply.  
"what do you mean?" he replied.  
" well.." i was actually very nervous, strange.. ive been hoping for this day for soo long. hoping for him to come back. to me. to everyone. but i continued, i had to get this out.  
" i mean, what are we going to do now? Are you coming back to Miami? Are you going to go back to Porto Rico? You need too.."  
I was cut off by his lips. It was comforting. The kiss was saying everything. I smiled just a little. Eric always knew how to comfort me.  
"Calleigh, do you honestly think i would go back to Porto Rico, after what just happened? I love you. I dont EVER want to leave you. ever again. ok?" he said, after we broke apart.  
i simply smiled, and said " I love you, too. more than you'll ever know." and we kissed again. This time sealing everything, all our emotions. everything.


End file.
